They want to do WHAT?
by Crosis Laurekal
Summary: There comes a time in every young teen's life when a certain desire begins to dominate their thoughts.  It's inescapable, unavoidable.  It's going to happen.  They're ready for it, but is the rest of the world?


Just a quick oneshot. Been working hard on my two primary stories, but then I had this particular idea pop into my head. Of course, I had to see where it went. So to give everyone a quick literary appetizer before the next main update, read and enjoy!

**They want to do WHAT?**

* * *

Cyborg let out a stifled giggle as he looked down at his plate. The dish was piled high with barbecued ribs, doused in hot sauce and just begging for someone to devour them. The metal man was happy to oblige. Lunging forwards, he began snatching up ribs and attacking them with inhuman ferocity, stopping only to spit each bone out as it was picked clean.

Now this was the life! All by himself on a Friday afternoon! No Raven to criticize his table manners, no Beast Boy to accuse him of animal cruelty, and no Starfire to offer him alien food that would try and eat him first! Of course, the fearless leader was around somewhere, but he would be the last person to interrupt chow time. Licking the sauce from his fingers, he retrieved the plate and began heading for seconds. On the way, he happened to glance down at a piece of paper someone had left on the countertop. His mouth dropped open and the plate fell from his hand with a crash.

"Robin, get in here quick!" The Boy Wonder leapt through the doorway, bo staff in hand and ready for a fight. But all he could see was Cyborg, sauce covering his mouth and a horrified expression on his face.

"Cy, what's going on?" Cyborg shoved the paper into his face instead of answering. Deciding to humor him, Robin took the page and quickly scanned the contents. When he looked up, his face was pale and the paper shook in his trembling hands.

"This isn't real, right? Come on, tell me this is some kind of joke Cyborg." His friend only shook his head. "But there's no way, it's too soon! Beast Boy wants to do…. _that_?"

"Come on Rob, you knew it was only a matter of time. After Raven did it last month, that's all he's thought about."

"When Raven did it," Robin shrieked. "Why would he ever want to try it after what happened with her? She nearly destroyed the Tower basement! The Street Department still hasn't repaired all the damages to the city! I have nightmares about it even now! It was a disaster, a catastrophe, a cluster fu-"

"And she enjoyed the entire process. Don't you remember how much she studied for it? Or how satisfied she looked when it was over? Man, she's still proud of herself for how well she did!"

"But it wouldn't be like that for Beast Boy, would it? I mean he can't be as enthusiastic or committed as she was! Maybe we can talk him out of this." Robin was beginning to sound desperate, and if he didn't take a breath soon he was going to pass out.

"Don't bet on it. He's asked me about it; what it was like the first time, if I was nervous before I got started. He's been reading up on it for days. I just didn't think he'd be this close to doing it."

"But he's too young, too immature, he's…"

"He's not the only one." Cyborg lifted another page, and Robin's heart sank.

"No, oh God no, not Starfire too!"

Cyborg nodded grimly. "Yep, Star too. She heard about it from Beast Boy. Once she found out, she couldn't wait to try."

Robin snatched the other paper and looked it over, praying that it was just some mistake. "But, how did she even know what this was? Do they have things like this on Tameran? How did she even get this far?"

"Guess." Robin felt his knuckles pop as he tightened his fists. This was all Beast Boy's fault. He'd become completely obsessed with this, and now he'd drug Starfire into the whole mix! This was bad, this was really bad. Beast Boy alone would be enough, but him AND her doing it at the same time? Could they survive? Could the city survive?

Still, there wasn't anything they could do to stop them. As much as he hated to admit it, it was their decision to make. Still, the possible consequences, the risks that all of this presented!

Robin collapsed into a chair, and placed his face into his palms, trying to build up the strength to say what might as well be a death sentence for Cyborg and himself.

"There's only one thing to do then." He peered at Cyborg through the cracks in his fingers. "We have to help them practice."

The older teen stumbled back in shock. What might have been terror, or disgust, or perhaps a mixture of both settled over his face. "Help them PRACTICE! Is that hair gel of yours poisoning your brain? Why should we even involve ourselves in this?"

Robin groaned and dropped his hands. "Do you think I want to do this either, man? I enjoy living just as much as the next person. But let's face it; we have the most experience with this. We're the logical choice." He held up a hand to stop the impending protest. "And ask yourself this, ok? Either we help them get ready, or their first time is going to happen with them both completely unprepared. Do you want that to happen?"

Cyborg gulped as he imagined Jump City burning to the ground, smoking craters littering the streets. "Ok, ok, you win. So how are we gonna handle this?"

Robin cleared his throat. "Well, I'll be working with Beast Boy, and Starfire and you can-"

"What? Me and Star! But, but she doesn't know the difference between a carriage bolt and a torque washer! Even the tiniest thing she does she puts enough power behind it to break concrete! And you want to let her mess around with delicate electronic systems?" No way, he couldn't let her do it. There'd be nothing left but a pile of twisted metal and broken parts when she was finished!

"Would you rather it be Beast Boy then? Don't forget how easily he gets distracted by things. Every button, every flashing light would cause him to lose focus and make you have to start over, or worse."

Cyborg looked like he was ready to cry. "Can't it be neither of them? Come on, what about Raven? I'm sure she could get them both up to speed!"

"We both know she doesn't have the patience to teach them, at least not until they have a bit more experience. Come on Cyborg, we have to do this, at least just to get them ready for the real thing."

"Fine," Cyborg agreed with a sniffle. "But if anything happens to my baby, I'm holding you responsible! And you can fix the R-Cycle yourself when BB totals it!"

"Deal." Robin cast another look at the paper in his hand.

**Department of Motor Vehicles Licensure Application**

Last Name: Logan

First Name: Garfield

Transaction Type: Applying for Class D License with Motorcycle Endorsement.

"Well," he said with a weak smile. "If he passes this I guess we can't use the same excuse for not getting him a moped."

Cyborg didn't laugh.

* * *

And there you have it. I've always enjoyed the stories that use ambiguous language and unseen events to keep readers guessing until the very end. Don't know if I succeeded at it or not, I'll let you all be the judge of that. Review if you please, and let me know if anyone would be interested in seeing this particular story expanded.

Cro


End file.
